The present invention relates to a doll assembly comprising three sections and one of which is large enough to receive the other two sections so as to become a compact size for convenience of transportation and storage.
A conventional doll 10 is shown in FIG. 4 and generally is a one-piece product. FIG. 1 is a snowman doll which is sold close to the Christmas and such a big doll 10 requires a large space to keep and in order to prevent from scrubbing or damaging the doll 10, an even larger package box 11 is required. A home could have more than one doll so that how to easily store these dolls is a problem that the customers focus on and concern.
The present invention intends to provide a doll assembly comprising three sections which are easily assembled, one section is large enough to receive the rest two sections.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a doll assembly which comprises a first section, a second section and a third section. The three sections are disengagably connected with each other. The third section has an open end through which the first section and the second section are received in the third section.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a doll assembly composed of three sections and one of the three sections is able to receive the rest two sections so as to become a compact size.